


A wolf in sheep’s clothing

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: I gotta free me, far away from you [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 'cause its that kind of fic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Choking, Crying, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Intense, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Seungie calls Jinnie princess, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Subspace, Top Kim Seungmin, but also a slut, can u guys believe thats not a tag, light degradation, like its a ribbon, makeshift handcuffs, not extreme, the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: The thing is: Hyunjin liked things intense, but not to the point where he lost sense that it was just a play, a scene.And his hook ups never could do that. Basically they’d treat him either like a princess or like a slut, and Hyunjin wanted to be a slutty princess, whatever, sue him.Or:Minho heard Hyunjin scream when he hooked up with Seungmin before Minho and Seungmin became a thing. But what the fuck had happened inside that room? Well. This is it. This is how Seungmin made Hyunjin scream.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: I gotta free me, far away from you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077659
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	A wolf in sheep’s clothing

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: this can be read separately, as a oneshot, it is mostly pwp after all. It is linked to the other parts of this series though. Now that we cleared that up:
> 
> >:3 Hiii~ babies… This series was supposed to be over. BUT… Someone (sup Jess o>) commented they wanted to know what the hell Seungmin did to Hyunjin to warrant the poor boy be put on the spotlight by Minho… Well, I felt like I had to know as well since I’ve been curious since when I first wrote ”They wanna know if this is only a phase”.
> 
> This is kinda intense, so please **_pLeAsE_** read the tags, ok? :3
> 
> Ps.: they don’t use a condom on this, but it is mentioned that they discussed it beforehand. You can assume they’re clean. You should totally wear a condom though.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Hyunjin could faintly hear his voice echoing. He vaguely processed that he was probably screaming more than moaning, but could he be blamed? Seungmin was… Relentless. Hyunjin couldn’t describe Seungmin by anything but absolutely relentless. He had lost count of time after his third orgasm – and it showed how well Seungmin was breaking him down bit by bit. He was sure there would be nothing left of him after the boy was finished with him.

For a second, he regretted having challenged the guy; what the hell had he been thinking? They were friends, he had never considered even kissing him and yet, look where he ended up – lying on his bed, completely breathless and fucked out of his mind.

Who was he trying to fool? He didn’t regret shit. But he’d be a filthy liar if he said he predicted Seungmin would be like this. This dominant, this powerful. He looked like a cute puppy, there was no way Hyunjin could’ve known…

It all started with Hyunjin complaining he had never found a guy that could actually make him see stars. All of his hook ups could make him come, obviously, it wasn’t rocket science, but his vision never faded on the edges, his moans never got out of his control, his skin never tingled in pleasure. Basically, Hyunjin wanted to be broken and the guys he had met never delivered, no matter how many promises they made saying they’d take him to the moon, or whatever shit analogy they came up with. They were always or too soft to get him really into it or too rough and he’d end up too concerned for his safety to fully enjoy the sex.

“Perhaps I’m too insensitive?”, Hyunjin pouted, “Maybe I’m just difficult to please?”

“You’re hooking up with the wrong people, hyung”, Seungmin gave him his signature puppy smile, “I think it’d probably be very easy to break you. They just suck, it’s not your fault, hyung”, Seungmin said and took a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

Maybe it wasn’t appropriate that they discussed such matters at a busy cafe, but all of them had a weak spot for the store, visited it so much that oftentimes the eight of them would meet each other there without even making an appointment.

“How can you know?”, Hyunjin whined, “You probably never even fucked anyone.”

Seungmin laughed at him, “Oh, I have fucked more people than you probably, baby. Not only that, but into oblivion”, the glint in his eyes surprised Hyunjin. It couldn’t be possible, though, Seungmin was all dandy and cute and… just not the kind of person Hyunjin would imagine fucking anyone… into oblivion at that. “You’re bluffing”, he scoffed, “Don’t need to be shy, it’s ok if you’ve never done anything, everyone has their own tim-“

“Hyunjin-hyung”, Seungmin interrupted him, “I’m not bluffing”, he said seriously.

Hyunjin blinked a few times. “Then prove it”, he said and than noticed what it looked like he was implying and blushed hard, “No, wait… I didn’t mean.. I wasn’t…”

“Fine”, Seungmin drank his milkshake as he stared at Hyunjin, who gawked at him. “What? I’m not one to turn down a challenge.”

“But-”

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

“But-”

“I know you’re shy, you’re beet red, hyung”, and Hyunjin groaned and hid behind his hands. “Oh my god, Seungie, you’re crazy.”

“I’m just saying, I’d do it. And do it well”, he shrugged.

“No way… you’re serious?”, Hyunjin bit his lower lip, “Because I don’t actually mind… you know…”, he looked away and busied himself taking a sip of his own drink to hide his shyness, not that it made much of a difference by then. He had never thought of fucking Seungmin, but his instant reply to his goading got him curious. That and it’d be nice to be fucked by someone this cute.

“You just questioned my abilities, hyung. And you’re hot. And we’re friends. I’m a hundred percent ok with fucking you and putting you in your place”, Hyunjin felt his head spin; he couldn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t believe it when he agreed to it with a shy nod of his head either, but fuck, he was _so_ curious.

A week later he was opening the door to his shared apartment with Minho to a very dandy Seungmin, sporting his usual puppy smile.

“Hi, is Minho-hyung out already?”

“Yeah”, Hyunjin said breathily, coughed and repeated it louder, feeling sheepish under Seungmin’s gaze. He had not dressed up or anything, but he had put extra effort when styling his hair and smoked his upper eyelid with black eyeshadow to make his eyes pop.

Seungmin hummed and let himself in, but stopped once he noticed Hyunjin seemed to be having a moment of internal struggle. “Are you still interested or…”

“No! I mean, yes! _Yes_ ”, he shouted and felt his ears burn. He breathed out slowly to get himself together.

“Yes, I’m interested”, he repeated. “I’m just… shy…”

Seungmin chuckled, and took Hyunjin’s hand. “You’re so cute, hyung. We’ve discussed everything, but is there anything you want to add or subtract?”

“No, everything we talked still stands”, Hyunjin smiled at him. Yeah, this could work. He could trust Seungmin. They had discussed how far they could go, they had safe words and Seungmin had been really nice and sent him a list of kinks so he could check them without him – ‘so you won’t feel pressured, hyung’, he had said. Seungmin had sat down with him and talked him through things, what he’d be doing and if he was fine with everything. He still didn’t think Seungmin, sweet puppy Seungmin, could deliver what he had promised, but then he’d just have something to tease the younger about. And if he actually could, this would be probably the best lay of his life.

The thing is: Hyunjin liked things intense, but not to the point where he lost sense that it was just a play, a scene. He liked to titter on the edge of uncomfortable, but never crossing it. As in being praised while being degraded but never only degraded, feeling powerless but not forced, being pushed _almost_ to his limits – and he could take a lot –, but never being taken right to it. And his hook ups _never_ could do that. Basically they’d treat him either like a princess or like a slut, and Hyunjin wanted to be a slutty princess, whatever, sue him.

Seungmin stepped into his personal space and ran his hand through his long hair, and Hyunjin looked down, timid. He tutted, the gentle touch suddenly harsh as he pulled Hyunjin’s head back, and the boy yelped in surprise. “Look at me, baby”, Seungmin said lowly on his throat.

Hyunjin obeyed, stared at him with round eyes, throat dry and body stiff. There was just no way Seungmin could break him… right?

“Look at you, such an obedient little thing”, he cooed, “Are you going to be a good boy, Jinnie?”, like there was honey on his tongue, he spoke sweetly, in such a contrast to the fist he had on Hyunjin’s hair that the words traveled straight to his dick. “S-shit, yeah, I will, Seungie”, he tried to nod and whimpered when he couldn’t, head held tightly in place.

He winced when Seungmin’s hand closed harder, “Colour.”

“Green”, Hyunjin breathed out, and Seungmin released his hair. He grabbed his wrist instead and dragged Hyunjin to the boy’s room, pushing Hyunjin inside. As Hyunjin stumbled inside, he locked the door just to be sure Minho wouldn’t cockblock them. He looked to the nightstand and saw Hyunjin had already separated the lube. No condoms, as they had agreed on beforehand.

Hyunjin stood still in the middle of the room, and watched as Seungmin dropped his bag by the bed and pulled out a silky black ribbon. His heart thumped in anticipation. Seungmin beckoned him and he took tiny steps towards him. “Don’t be nervous, baby, I’ll take good care of you. Do you trust me?”, and there they were. Those puppy-like eyes, sparkling and cute, asking Hyunjin something the answer he already knew, but just to be sure. He nodded, quickly remembering they agreed on verbal communication whenever it was possible, meaning: whenever he didn’t have a dick on his mouth, “yes, I do.”

Seungmin smiled, grabbed Hyunjin by the nape and kissed him, a soft press of their lips at first, careful, testing. Hyunjin sighed and relaxed on his hold, his hands fisted Seungmin’s shirt at his sides, and Seungmin responded by deepening the kiss. He pulled Hyunjin closer by the waist with his other hand so their crotches touched, and Hyunjin moaned at the contact.

The kiss became heated, Seungmin’s teeth scraping at Hyunjin’s plush lips, their mouths open, their tongues interlacing and their bodies grinding against each other, seeking relief that couldn’t really be achieved with the layers of clothes they were wearing. Seungmin pulled Hyunjin’s shirt off, then kneeled to drag his shorts down his smooth thighs, nails scratching at them to see red stripes raise. Hyunjin moaned softly, both hands flying to Seungmin’s head to ground himself as his knees threatened to buckle. Seungmin let him, kissed and sucked at the plump flesh, moaning himself. He mouthed at Hyunjin’s dick over his underwear, feeling the boy twitch under the attention, his fingers tug harder at his hair. And he let him. Soon he wouldn’t be able to do much but writhe underneath him anyway.

He sucked at the head through the fabric, and Hyunjin’s hips jerked forward. Seungmin chuckled, that was cute. Hyunjin was so sensitive, breath hitching at almost every stroke of his hand over his length, at every light drag of his teeth and little suck at his tip. Hyunjin really didn’t know how to choose his men, as Seungmin had thought; riling him up was not difficult, far from it. He could tell Hyunjin just wanted to feel worshiped, so much so that no matter what he was called or how he was treated he could still feel desired. And Seungmin could most definitely give him that.

He looked up and saw heaven; Hyunjin dazed, looking at him thick with lust, that sinful tongue darting to lick his lips. Seungmin stood up without breaking eye contact, entranced by the intensity on his eyes, and ever so softly placed a kiss over those wet lips, hand going to his hair again just because he could. He clamped at the hairs by the base of his head and Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered, his teeth worried at his lip. Yeah, heaven indeed. Hyunjin was undeniably gorgeous, so beautiful it was hard believing he was from this world. If he told Seungmin he was a demigod he’d believe it.

Hyunjin’s vision wasn’t much different; Seungmin looked at him like he was a fine meal to be devoured, and yet he did so with such fond eyes that Hyunjin didn’t feel belittled, but venerated instead. He had a way of changing the mood pretty quickly and it was messing with his head, going from soft to intense and back to soft. Like right at that moment. Hyunjin could feel with every fibber of his being when the shift happened – Seungmin’s eyes seemed to darken, the tension was palpable in the air, as the tender touch at his hair turned harsh, the sting of it running downwards through his spine and directly to his groin. He couldn’t help but whimper.

“On your knees”, Seungmin said, voice so grave Hyunjin wouldn’t even recognise him if he were not in front of him. Fuck, maybe Seungmin could make at least his skin tingle by the end of it all. He dropped to his knees easily, eager to please, curious to see how good Seungmin could be. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth, princess, and you’re gonna tap twice if you need a break. Your hands stay on my thighs. Colour?”

Hyunjin couldn’t breathe, fuck, Seungmin was hot all bossy. He was scalding hot talking down to him. “Green.”

He unzipped his jeans and pulled his underwear down just enough to free his dick. Hyunjin stared at it as if in awe and wet his lips, then opened his mouth and looked up at Seungmin, waiting. “You’re such a polite slut, princess”, he cooed, “Almost makes me want to be nice”, he laughed darkly, but Hyunjin could tell it was an indirect question ‘can I be rough?’.

“N-no, please be rough”, Hyunjin blushed, but held his gaze up.

Seungmin smiled, “If the slut insists”. He grasped Hyunjin’s hair with both hands and the boy took his cock on his mouth, latching instantly and sucking at the head. Seungmin pulled him down on it slowly, letting him adjust to the size, feel the weight and the stretch on his lips. Hyunjin gagged a little around his length when he reached the back of his mouth and tried to pull off on instinct, but Seungmin kept him there with a firm grip, though attentive to Hyunjin’s reaction, which turned out to be moaning around him. “Such a good mouth, fuck”, he hissed through gritted teeth when Hyunjin swallowed around him. He pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth and thrusted until he felt the back of Hyunjin’s throat. The boy spluttered a bit, but Seungmin was already moving, a steady tempo of comes and goes that didn’t really allow Hyunjin to recover. And Hyunjin took it so well, licking the shaft whenever he pulled back, and swallowing when he slammed in.

Seungmin took his time building up his speed, not wanting to overwhelm Hyunjin so soon into their scene – and not wanting to come so soon either. Hyunjin looked up at him from time to time, eyes teary and shining in the light of the room, those sinful lips spread so beautifully around him, whimpering and moaning when Seungmin fucked him deeper. “Enjoying yourself, princess?”, Seungmin checked on him.

Hyunjin tapped once, and Seungmin smirked. “That’s what I thought, you’re just a dumb cockslut, aren’t you? Made to suck cock”, the first unshed tear rolled, and Hyunjin’s lips tightened on him, making him moan. “S-shit, perfect to take cock”, Seungmin said as he increased his pace, moved his hands to cradle Hyunjin’s face so he had leverage to pull him down his dick as he snapped his hips forward.

Not a minute later Seungmin felt Hyunjin’s throat slacken, his eyes loose focus and pulled back. Hyunjin whined. “Jinnie?”, Hyunjin tried to focus, but everything felt distant. He gained focus when Seungmin patted his face a few times. “G-green”, he slurred out, still unable to see past the veil of haziness, but aware enough to feel everything around him, just the way he liked it. “More, p-please”, he whispered, his voice failing him.

He opened his mouth and flattened his tongue, waiting. Seungmin groaned, “So beautiful when you’re all subby, princess”, and pushed in again, pace more brutal them before. Hyunjin went pliant under his touch, his jaw relaxed as he took all of Seungmin in again and again. “F-fuck, princess, gonna come…”

Hyunjin whined, slurped and tightened his lock on Seungmin’s dick, looked at him with some effort. “Don’t worry, you greedy slut, I’m going to g-give it to you”, he sneered and Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back as he came down his throat. Hyunjin coughed and some of the come overflowed, but he swallowed all he could, the warm sticky liquid welcomed with a soft moan.

Seungmin unlatched Hyunjin from his dick, the boy sucking him in even as he pulled out, making him wince, and Hyunjin opened his mouth to show it empty. “You did so good, princess, the best cockslut I’ve ever seen”, Seungmin praised. Hyunjin preened, a weak but sincere smile on his messy face – tear-stained cheeks, spit-covered lips and, to top the filth, a string of come on his chin. Seungmin kneeled in front of him and gathered the glob of drying come and shoved into the boy’s mouth, who lapped it like it was the finest treat he could get all while moaning – like the wanton slut that he was, as Seungmin told him.

Hyunjin got up with his help and was pushed to the bed on his back, his underwear flying somewhere next to the bed where Seungmin threw it. His mind was nothing but mush, but he could still process that Seungmin still had his clothes on while he was completely naked, and something about it was so inherently hot. He looked powerful, towering over him with his hair still in place, though pasted to his forehead, white t-shirt still without a single wrinkle.

He registered Seungmin moving around, yet didn’t try to look, snaking his hand down to touch himself instead. Seungmin saw it though, and swatted his hand away. “Did I say you could touch yourself, princess?”, Hyunjin shook his head lightly. “Yeah, then don’t do it. Or is the slut too dumb to follow orders?”

He shook his head again and whined, “S-sorry, I’ll be good, please”, he didn’t really know what he was pleading for, but he felt that somehow Seungmin knew. “Don’t worry, I’m tying those naughty hands of yours, princess”, he said as he swayed the black ribbon in front of his face, Hyunjin finally noticing it. “Yes, p-please.”

Seungmin bowed over him, took his wrists in his hands and lifted them above Hyunjin’s head. He looped the ribbon on the headboard and around Hyunjin’s wrists, making sure nothing important was constrained as he did so, and tying a knot that could be easily untied if pulled the right way, but that wouldn’t untie by itself during their scene. He’d make sure Hyunjin thrashed around a bit like the boy said he wanted, so it needed to be secure.

He sat back on the back of his heels between Hyunjin’s open legs and ogled the view, hands moving together with his eyes to have the full experience. Hyunjin followed his hands as they traveled the expanse of his thighs, gripping at the flesh, then up to his waist, where Seungmin’s long fingers tried to loop around his waist, almost touching, then to his nipples, his nails scratching at the buds and making Hyunjin squirm. Seungmin leaned over him again to mouth at them, liking the reaction Hyunjin had when he nipped at them and then twirled his tongue around them.

He moved up to mouth at Hyunjin’s neck, and Hyunjin gave him space, breathy moans leaving his lips when Seungmin bit harder or sucked at the skin. His brain screamed at him to touch himself, and he tugged at the ribbon, whining when it remembered him he couldn’t do anything by himself, that Seungmin had to be the one to touch him. “P-please, m-more.”

“Don’t be greedy, princess, take what I give you like a good little slut”, Seungmin chided, and though the words were harsh, the tone was dripping sweetness, and Hyunjin’s dick twitched in response, hitting Seungmin’s belly. The boy giggled and slid down his body whilst leaving a trail of kisses and bites, mouthing lightly at the head of Hyunjin’s dick when he got there. “How many times can you come, baby?”, Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin. The boy knew Seungmin already had the answer to that, they had talked about it. But it was sweet that he wanted to confirm, “As many times as you want”, he slurred the phrase between heaves. Seungmin smiled to himself and continued to mouth at Hyunjin’s dick, lapping at the precome that collected at the tip and spreading it around.

Hyunjin started to squirm and he landed a hard slap on his inner thigh. Hyunjin yelped with a gasp, “Be good and stay still, why do you think I bounded your hands, you stupid slut?”, Seungmin scolded him. Hyunjin whined and stopped moving around.

Seungmin rewarded him by starting to actually suck him off, bobbing his head as he kept Hyunjin’s trembling legs spread open. He hollowed his cheeks and took the whole length in his mouth, Hyunjin’s pubic hair tickling his nose when he reached the base. He swallowed around the shaft, the mewls that Hyunjin let out going straight to his hardening dick. He paid it no attention though, focused on giving Hyunjin what he had promised.

Hyunjin soon was delirious in pleasure, moaning Seungmin’s name and begging release. “You can’t come, princess, not yet”, he clamped his hand on the base of Hyunjin’s dick, and the boy writhed. Seungmin only scoffed and continued to suck.

As he lay down bound to the bed and being eaten alive, Hyunjin tried to lift his head and look down. He got a glimpse of Seungmin swallowing him greedily with his eyes locked on him, and fuck, the view was too much. That was _definitely_ not the puppy boy he knew; that was a fucking wolf.

When Hyunjin’s hips jolted, Seungmin’s clasp tightened and he watched him wail as his orgasm was taken away from him, his head falling back on the bed as his back arched beautifully. He soothed the boy with a gentle hand to his face, soft kisses on his lips and wet eyes. “You’re doing so well, princess, such a good boy for me”, he praised him until he calmed down. “You good?”, he smiled at him.

Hyunjin breathed in deeply, “F-fuck, y-eah, green”. Seungmin checked the makeshift handcuffs to see if everything was ok, kissed the tip of his nose, crawled back and swooped Hyunjin’s legs, placing them over his shoulder. He swallowed a moan when his dick dragged against the bed sheets as he adjusted himself, dug his fingers on Hyunjin’s hips to ground himself. He was painfully hard again, but he wanted stand up to the challenge Hyunjin had posed him.

He kissed the boy’s thigh before biting down hard, spurring Hyunjin to hiss. “From now on you’re allowed to come, princess, you did so well for me”, Hyunjin sighed in relief, “Thank you, thank you.”

Seungmin smirked. Yeah, he’d better thank him now, because he wouldn’t be able to speak much later. “Remember all your non-verbals?”, Hyunjin frowned at that. Yeah, he did, but he didn’t have anything in his mouth… “Why would I need them?”, his raw voice rasped.

“I might just make you speechless, are you ok with that?”, Seungmin simpered, Hyunjin huffed, “Yeah, please do it if you can”.

Hyunjin wished he could move his hands, if only to wipe that proud smile off Seungmin’s face, but he probably wouldn’t be able to, considering his body felt like jelly and his brain was still processing that cute Seungmin could actually be _hot_ Seungmin. Hot Seungmin who had fucked his mouth and edged him. What a world to be living in…

He was drawn out of his own head as he felt Seungmin’s mouth drift down to his perineum, and his mouth gaped in a silent scream of surprise. Then it trailed down to his asshole, and his eyes fluttered shut, he couldn’t hold his moan when Seungmin’s tongue swiped at his hole. The air in the room felt thin like he was on a mountain, there was just not enough air to force in when his breath hitched as Seungmin sucked at his entrance. He clenched instinctively, Seungmin’s hot puffs of breath as he giggled at his reaction making him blush, fuck that was hot. “You’re so sensitive, princess”, he said like he talked about the weather.

Hyunjin wanted to give him a comeback, but he was rendered speechless – as Seungmin had suggested he would – when Seungmin forced his tongue through the tight ring of muscle.

Kitten lick after stab after slurp, Seungmin’s onslaught at his hole reduced him to a quivering mass of limbs, choked moans and cries. Hyunjin couldn’t even open his eyes anymore, and if he could, everything would be blurred out by his tears. He clawed at the bed above his head where his hands were still tied, at some point his legs started to involuntarily close on Seungmin’s head, and the boy had to force them open to keep tongue-fucking him.

When Seungmin started to stroke under the head of Hyunjin’s cock with one hand and finger-fuck him along with his tongue, the boy sobbed and thrashed around, white spurts painted his stomach and Seungmin guided him through it, took his hand off his dick and kept licking and sucking at this bottom until he calmed down.

He hoisted himself up to check the ribbon and Hyunjin’s wrist while the boy regained his breath, massaged the muscles on his arms, told him how good he was doing.

Once Hyunjin went pliant again, Seungmin lubed his fingers to spread him open. He shoved his index in one smooth thrust, nailing the boy’s prostate on the spot. A minute later he had three fingers scraping his insides, Hyunjin’s dick twitching in interest. He curled and twisted his fingers, changed his speed to catch Hyunjin off-guard, ripping whines and moans off him. “I’m-“, Hyunjin’s face scrunched and he contorted, legs trying to close. “Come for me, princess, like the weak excuse of a slut that you are”, Seungmin grunted, fucking his princess harder, and Hyunjin came again with a screeching moan.

Maybe Hyunjin shouldn’t have been quick to judge, he would’ve thought as he recovered from his fourth orgasm – if he could think. He wasn’t screaming anymore, his voice was mostly gone, his throat raw, his eyes stung. His arms weren’t bound anymore, they didn’t have to, he was putty under Seungmin’s hands after so many orgasms were wrenched from him.

Soft pants and moans still slipped his lips while Seungmin pounded slow and deep into him, and his prostate screamed in his stead, overstimulated to the point that it hurt. But it hurt so good, he could feel Seungmin’s cock throbbing inside him. “Still there, princess?”, Seungmin panted on his ear. “Can you tell me your colour?”, he took a lock of Hyunjin’s hair and rolled on a finger, tucking it behind his ear.

“Green”, he whispered as well as he could, tried to smile at Seungmin, but even his face was tired. But it was so good, the way his vision was faded on the edges and his skin tingled.

“You’re going to come with me, princess”, he moaned as he increased his pace.

“I can’t-“, Hyunjin sniffled, shook his head with welling eyes.

“Safeword and I’ll stop, baby, I won’t be mad”, Seungmin remembered him.

“N-no, g-green”, he hitched out while sobbing. “Hurts s-so g-good”

“F-fuck, you’re such a painslut, princess”, he sped up, ramming into Hyunjin to chase his orgasm at last, his dick was sore and sensitive after prolonging his hardness for so long but, like Hyunjin said himself, it hurt so good, so good his eyes threatened to water as well.

Hyunjin’s own dick lay useless against his belly, though, dried of any life. So he angled himself to hit Hyunjin’s prostate over and over with his hands pressing the sides of his neck. Hyunjin’s eyes opened immediately, a muffled moan ripping out of his constricted throat, “Y-yes”, he voiced with much effort. Seungmin tightened his grip and milked his prostate until Hyunjin came with a silent scream, thrashing around under him. He let go of his throat and held his hips still to thrusted a few more times before he came as well, coating Hyunjin’s walls with his come. He drawled out a moan as he rode his high, winced from the oversensitivity along with Hyunjin.

He pulled out carefully and flopped on the bed next to the boy, soothing him with praises and gentle kisses.

Needless to say, aftercare was a nightmare, both dead tired, but in dire need of a shower. Seungmin got up in trembling legs eventually to run a bath. Carrying Hyunjin was a task on its own, but he managed and both of them relaxed on the tub until the water started to turn cold. They both stumbled to the bed tittering, wearing only their shorts since the weather was getting hot by the day, summer right around the corner.

“You’re a wolf in sheep’s clothing”, Hyunjin mumbled when they were already cozy under the covers. Seungmin opened his eyes to a smiling Hyunjin.

Seungmin giggled, “That’s what you get for judging a book by its cover.”

Hyunjin scoffed and closed his eyes. Seungmin embraced him and they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, yeah. I guess Minho shall never know how things went, but now we do. That’s what matters, right?? xD I feel like I can let his AU rest now :3
> 
> Kudos appreciated <3 Feel free to leave comments as well~
> 
> You can also find me on tt and cc.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
